


Looking A Little Bit Closer to Home

by Diglossia



Category: Killerpilze
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-02
Updated: 2010-02-02
Packaged: 2017-10-06 23:32:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/58924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diglossia/pseuds/Diglossia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fabi's crush on Jo starts to cause problems with his bandmates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looking A Little Bit Closer to Home

Fabi was trying to stay awake, he really was. It was just that listening to Jo sing was so _boring_. Not kind of boring, where he could drift off into his own little world of half-memorized porn scenarios staring men with huge cocks and women with even bigger breasts getting it on but seriously boring because it consumed every last thought he had and made it completely inappropriate to think. He would start a nice little scene with a gap-toothed hottie on her knees around his hips and would suddenly be jerked back by the sound of Jo's voice, and then, God, then he'd be thinking about _Jo_ around his hips and _fuck,_ that was not good.

_I'm a horny teenager, that's all,_ he told himself. _Everything gets me turned on and Jo just happens to be around when I'm thinking about_ that_, so it makes sense that sometimes he gets dragged in._

Except, of course, that it fucking didn't. Getting aroused thinking about your older brother was not normal, no matter how you tried to justify it.

At first-these thoughts had been going on for a while- Fabi had thought it was some sort of kinky hero worship, that it was too much time spent around just Jo and Mäx, that it was a lack of exposure to any girls to crush on that made him start fantasizing about his bandmate and brother. It had been easier when he could imagine his personal time "thoughts" with Jo _and_ Mäx so that they were having a threesome in one of the dressing rooms. Unfortunately, Mäx had quickly become part of the scenery as Jo's intense eyes met Fabi's and Jo leaned over to touch his cheek and Jo…

_And Jo what?_ Fabi thought unhappily. _Stroked my cock, licked my balls, let me stretch him out?_

Needless to say, the situation was bad.

Fabi had tried imagining knives stabbing Jo whenever his fantasies got too intense. In his mind, he had drowned a sultry-eyed Jo, cut Jo's cock off while he watched, burned him alive, anything to make the revoltingly, impossibly hot images stop. He'd imagined a pool of lava melting Jo's gorgeous body; he'd imagined worms and beetles crawling out of Jo's empty eye sockets and slugs pouring from his mouth. But, no matter how disgusting the images, Fabi could not stop finding Jo incredibly attractive.

Secretly, he wondered if maybe he just had a better imagination, he could have stopped himself from falling in love with his brother.

"Fabi?"

Fabi looked up to see Jo crouched next to him, brushing his hair back and looking at him worriedly. Fabi smiled under his brother's touch and shrugged happily before bounding out from behind his drum set.

"You should be getting to bed," Jo said quietly. "It's late. I'm going to drive Mäx home."

"I'm not tired," Fabi insisted, stubbornly suppressing a yawn. "I can go with you guys."

Jo smiled, shaking his head.

"Alright, but I'm not carrying you in when you fall asleep in the car."

Fabi shoved his drumsticks into his right pants pocket and stuck out his tongue at Jo's back, the singer walking out the front door. Mäx already had his guitar packed and was waiting outside, looking bored. Fabi guessed that he was going to get drunk and crash for the night, like he usually did, not having an actual life outside of the band. None of them did, having few friends outside of each other.

Jo unlocked the car and Mäx slid inside, slamming the door loudly. He looked back in surprise when Fabi popped into the back and buckled himself in.

"Why's the squirt coming with us?" Mäx muttered to Jo, who shook his head and put the car in reverse. He pulled out of the driveway, the old Volvo screeching loudly the first forty meters. They drove in awkward silence. Jo turned the radio on five minutes into the ride and Mäx turned it off immediately. He glared out the side window, obviously annoyed but said nothing. Fabi watched Jo glance at the guitarist several times but still there was no conversation.

They pulled up to Mäx's apartment complex sometime later, the poorly lit building looking especially ominous and threatening when Jo walked Mäx to his door, leaving Fabi in the car alone. He scrunched down in the backseat uncomfortably, wishing that Jo would return so they could get the hell out of there.

"What was up with him?" Fabi asked, nodding back to Mäx's apartment. Jo sighed and pulled his bottom lip through his teeth.

"He didn't want you to come tonight," Jo said.

"Why?"

Jo winced and looked down at the clutch as he shifted it into reverse.

"He just didn't."

"Oh." Fabi paused. "Does he have a problem with me?"

"Yeah."

"Do you always have to be so honest?" Fabi asked.

"Would you rather I lie?" Jo retorted calmly.

"Okay, then what's Mäx's problem? Did I piss him off or something?" Fabi asked, tapping on his leg anxiously. "I don't remember doing anything."

"It's not like that," Jo sighed. "You just made things…awkward tonight."

"Awkward how?"

Jo scratched at his eyebrow with one hand and thrummed his fingers against the steering wheel with the other. Jo pulled over to the side of the road and put the car in park to look over at Fabi.

"Just awkward, alright?"

"That doesn't tell me a lot, Jo. Come on, it's not like I'm not going to figure it out eventually anyway. I have the right to know if Mäx has some beef with me."

"Oh, yeah, Fabi? If you're so damn smart, then how come you can't see what's right in front of you? God, this is fucking retarded, you asking me these questions. I don't owe you anything. _You're_ the fucking problem."

Fabi's heart stopped.

"I'm sorry, what?" he gasped. "How am _I_ the problem?"

Jo's head whipped to the side to face him, his eyebrows set in a furious slant.

"I was getting along fine with Mäx until _you_ hit puberty. You're the problem here, Fab, not Mäx. Jesus, Fab, we were almost dating and then you had to start changing and making everything so complicated."

"I didn't do anything!" Fabi protested.

"You made me like you! You turned me into a fucking perverted freak!" Jo's voice had gone shrill and his eyes enormously wide, the tiniest trace of eyeliner outlining them in a way that made Fabi's heart beat all the faster.

"What?!" he snarled back, trying futilely to control his growing excitement. "How did I make you do anything, Jo?!"

"You just did!" Jo screamed back. Jo's arms were flung wide in anger and his chest heaved as he stared into his younger brother's eyes. Fabi glared back at him, all of his anger dissipating under Jo's gaze.

_Oh my God, Jo is looking at me,_ he thought stupidly, his mind too befuddled to think of anything smarter. _Jo's looking at me and he's leaning in and…oh, God._

Jo's lips crushed against his and Fabi's eyes slammed closed just as his back slammed into the wall, Jo's lean body pressing firmly against his front. Fabi gasped and Jo took command of his mouth, sucking his breath and tongue away.

Fabi pushed the armrest between them up, freeing the space between them to get closer. Jo's long fingers caressed his cheek just like in his fantasies and Fabi found himself losing control, his thoughts fleeing from his mind as he could only think about what was happening before him, his brother's hand on his collarbone, his brother's lips on his own.

He was falling into a mindless abyss of dark desire where the world was only him and Jo, and their bodies pressed together. He heard Jo's quiet moans and felt Jo's vocal chords vibrate under the delicate skin of his neck. Fabi stroked down Jo's neck, feeling the blood pounding against his pulse point and the slight sweat beading up on his pale skin.

"Backseat," Jo gasped. Fabi nodded and they scrambled over one another into the back of the car. The stench of the old pleather seats greeted them but Fabi was too distracted by the intoxicating smell of Jo's cologne mixed with Jo's sweat to notice.

Jo stripped himself of his skinny jeans incredibly quickly. Fabi was nearly on top of him trying to do the same with his pants and ended up fumbling with his zip to Jo's soft chuckling. His older brother's fingers pushed Fabi's aside, tugging them down to his thighs before moving back to admire Fabi's maturing body. The appreciative look in Jo's eyes made Fabi's mouth go dry. A painful blush bloomed on Fabi's cheeks as he began to comprehend the situation. Jo was underneath him, Jo was pantless, Jo was spreading his legs, and teasing his own backside with slick fingers wet with his spit. Jo's legs were wide, his tight hole plainly visible. The singer smiled wickedly and plunged his fingers into his puckered entrance, the taut skin stretching tantalizingly around the digits as Jo pulled his fingers out the barest of centimeters and calmly shoved them back in for several languorous strokes.

At Jo's slight urging, Fabi lined himself up with his brother's entrance. His eyes met Jo's questioningly, asking silently whether Jo truly wanted this. Jo grinned crookedly and Fabi pushed past the first round of muscle inside Jo. He took a deep breath and pressed himself in slowly, feeling Jo relax and let him in. Fabi stopped to let Jo adjust, his brother making hot little noises of pleasure that urged Fabi on. Jo wrapped his legs tightly around Fabi's waist.

Jo's knees pressed into Fabi's sides, giving him a perfect angle to thrust into that thin body, Jo's tight hole clutching his cock as it thrust powerfully into him. Jo's head hung back, his neck arched out in a fine white line that Fabi could not resist kissing as he crashed into Jo.

It was over too soon, both of them gasping out their climaxes within minutes of beginning, the adrenaline rush of being together wrenching the pleasure out of them with little need for physical stimulation. Fabi found himself on the floor between the driver's seat and the back, Jo laying halfway off the backseat, the two of them still connected at the waist, Jo's come spread in a sticky pattern across Fabi's shirt.

"Um…" Fabi began. Jo groaned and shook his head wearily.

"I am not talking about this with your cock inside me," he muttered and pulled away from Fabi. "This I awkward enough as it is."

"We _are_ going to have to talk about this sometime, you know," Fabi said.

"I know," Jo said quietly. He stared past Fabi out the windshield for a long moment before brightening up. "Hey, you hungry? We could go get something to eat, maybe discuss this over some food."

Fabi frowned.

"I'm not wearing pants."

Jo grinned.

"You don't need pants for the drive-thru."

They laughed, the happy sound bringing the smallest bit of normality back to the two. Even though their world had just changed irreversibly, they were still brothers, still friends, and, somehow, they would find a way to make this right even if it meant discussing everything over an order of burgers and fries.


End file.
